Mother of the Firelord
by Fullmetal Yamiflea
Summary: Zuko attends to personal matters as Firelord. His first: to seek out his mother and bring her home. A story of his adventures in the newly united world and of the trials he has yet to face with the aid of some old, and new friends. CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

**Note from the Author: **I understand that this plot has been used many a time before, but the I believe that the same story can never be written twice. Also, I've got a rough outline of where I want the story to go, but I would greatly appreciate any comments or advice anyone can give too move the story a long, like little side-stories maybe? Anyway, you'll see. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Confrontation**

"Why are you really here?" Ozai asked sparing a pitiful side glance at the young fire lord that was his son.

"Because I want you to answer something:" He paused, "Where is my mother?" Zuko ended, his eyes burning in intensity as he faced the pathetic short-lived 'Phoenix King', his father.

His father's scowl turned into a grimace, then a grin. First came a guffaw, then a chuckle and a sneer.

"Your mother? Haha, I remember. Your mother's done some terrible things, Zuko. I've told you that before. She's betrayed the Fire Nation and you still want to look for her?"

"You told me she's alive. And she only betrayed the Fire Nation because of your shamelessness. Now, I know you know where she is and right now, you are at **my** mercy and you don't exactly have the liberty to disregard my questions."

Ozai raised his chin to observe his son carefully. "You know Zuko, I think I misjudged you, thinking you a weakling and a disgrace in comparison to your sister. Go on then, use your fire bending on me, I'm helpless now. Maybe then you'll be able to prove your worth as the New Fire Lord."

"I don't need to prove anything to you, and frankly, I couldn't care less whether or not you continue living. It's just that this way, you **will** tell me where my mother is. What more do you have to loose, furthermore, what could you possibly gain?" Zuko noted coldly.

To his disgust, Ozai did not render any remorse or desolation at the truth that he spoke. Contrastingly, he laughed; a bitter, cold, maniacal laugh.

"My boy! My son! You're more like me than I gave you credit for! Fine. I shall tell you all I know to humour you. But really, I don't know much. I mean, what would it look like if the Fire Lord conversed with a traitor and possible usurper?"

"Stop fooling around! YOU were the usurper and I'm nothing like you! You're cruel and heartless! You never could've loved my mother!" Zuko spat, rage finally consuming his tongue as he defended himself and his _mǎ._

The corners of the offenders' mouth upturned into a grimace this time as he set his eyes upon Zuko. "Now how could you possibly know that you little whelp? Though it is true that my union with your mother was more for convenience than anything else, doesn't mean I never harboured feelings for her-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!" Zuko shouted, loosing it completely. It was a good thing he had ordered the sentries who normally stood guard away, preempting a commotion. "The last thing I want is you soiling my memory of her!" He turned around, swiftly heading for the stony corridor of the Prison.

"_Sh__é__n Sh__è__ng_; _Chǎn liàng duō_; _Wàn gǔ cháng qīng_; _Shuō huǎng zhē_."

Zuko faltered and turned around slowly to face the source of the names of several Earth Kingdom Cities of rumour.

"What did you say?"

"Must I really repeat them?" Ozai answered, raising an eye.

"No. But I want to know why you're telling me this now…"

Ozai's smile slipped as he lowered his eyes in what seemed like thought.

"Well, of course I could never give you precise locations, but these should be a rough guide for you. As to why I'm relaying them, perhaps it has something to do with the past. Then again, it's more likely for the amusement I find in observing you. You show promise, maybe I just want to see what you'll do.."

Ozai concluded his little monologue still staring at the stone floor of his cell with nothing more to say.

* * *

I know it was a bit short but it was just the first chapter. All the same, I would greatly appreciate comments! Here are the translations of the Chinese pinyin words I used in the chapter.

Translations:_  
Mǎ: Mother  
(The other translations will have to wait ;D )  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Distant Lands

**Distant Lands**

The lit lanterns outside the palace walls blazed through the night. Zuko watched as the flames danced with the wind in their own serenity to a mute melody. Exhausted, the young Fire Lord sat on the window seat, leaning against one of the glass panels. The cool glass soothed his head, but could do no justice to his thoughts.

Zuko sighed. Somewhere out there he knew his mother was hiding, still in fear of her husband and the Fire Nation. He wondered whether or not she knew the war had ended or that he had succeeded the throne. He closed his eyes slowly, waiting for the dancing lights to blur before succumbing to the quiet dark. He ran through the names of the cities in his mind. His fathers' last cryptic message to him had forced his plans to a standstill and he knew that locating his mother would be no easy feat.

"_Sh__é__n Sh__è__ng._" He muttered. Opening his eyes and walking over to his desk he drew out a piece of paper and brushed the characters of the city onto it followed by the other three cities his father had mentioned. He already knew what the cities meant, but writing them down gave him a clear picture of the tasks ahead.

He raised the paper to the light and read it aloud.

"_Sh__é__n Sh__è__ng_

_Chǎn liàng duō_

_Wàn gǔ cháng qīng_

_Shuō huǎng zhē_

Hah, do I have my work cut out for me…" he joked, staring down at the characters on the page.

Inside his head however, his mind was racing. He drew out a map from one of the drawers in his desk and pointed out a direct route through each city, and sighed as another problem arose. What if the information his father had given him was false? It was supposed to be 'entertainment' for him anyway. For all Zuko knew, he would be led on a wild goose chase. _And_ Zuko thought _these cities may not even exist._

Although the war had raged on for a hundred years, Zuko had never once heard or seen anything of these four cities, apart from their non-participation in the war on either side, and even this was legend. But Zuko knew that the only cities and towns that could have survived the war would be the cities and towns that the Fire Nation didn't want, that were too dangerous to invade even with a full scale army attack. They held no interest to the Fire Nation, which is how, Zuko knew, that they had managed to keep under the radar for the past hundred years.

Zuko recalled his travels as the banished Prince and swallowed his birthing reluctance for the journey ahead. He knew he would need some sort of assistance too, because just like his life as a refugee, he wouldn't be able to go through it alone. It was going to be difficult, he knew, but it was his duty and responsibility. Somewhere out there he knew his mother was waiting; waiting to come home, just as he yearned to see her once more.

* * *

Fully resolved, Zuko made his way back down to the party. The celebrations had continued as he had made his way to his Fathers' cell and as he returned to his chamber to think. He looked around at the near empty dining hall and smiled at those who lingered. The gang still remained of course, sitting where they had been when he left.

"Zuko! Whereyabin budday?" Sokka asked, his words slurring under the influence of too many drinks and a mouth full of food.

"I had to take care of some things. Sorry."

"Don't mind Sokka. It seems that he took your absence as a signal to stuff his face even more. It's safe to say that there's no food left." Katara apologised, rolling her eyes across at her brother who continued to clean the plates.

"That's okay." he replied, waving it off. He looked around for Aang and found him laughing near the hearth of the fireplace at the end of the table as he played with Momo. It seemed like nothing much had changed.

"Aang, can I have a word with you?" Zuko called out, instantaneously calling the attention of those at the table as well.

Aang looked up from his play. There was something about Zuko's tone that sounded pressing, or maybe it was just his imagination and the lateness of the hour. "Uh, sure Zuko." He place Momo on the table as he passed it to answer his friend.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" questioned Katara as she began to stand, wondering if she should join them. Even Sokka had become curious. The last time Zuko and Aang went off together they ended up going to the Ancient City of the Sun Warriors… but that was another story.

"It's nothing. I just need a word with Aang. I'll fill you guys in later." Zuko dismissed as he led Aang towards one of the balconies at the end of the hall and out of hearing.

Once outside, Zuko inhaled the crisp night air bracing himself to voice the question on his lips.

"How is he doing?"

Zuko turned around slowly, a solemn expression on his face. Of course Aang knew he'd been off to see his father. Hardly anything got passed the innocent little monk.

"Same as always. He's not going to be willing to change any time soon though. I hope you're not holding your breath."

Aang sighed and leant against the railing of the balcony, his back to the vast grounds of the Fire Nation Palace. "I'm not. But there's always a chance." The young avatar titled his head in curiosity before continuing. "Anyway, what did you want to speak with me about?"

Zuko sucked in another breath of the cold night air. Slowly he turned to face Aang, as he had been watching a turtle duck swim peacefully in the pond bellow the balcony._ How nice it must be to know your place in the world_, Zuko thought, _not needing anything or anyone else. If only..._

"I need you to look after the Fire Nation for a while Aang. I'm going to make a trip soon."

Silence preceded his statement as Aang considered his words.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Maybe..."

"Then I'm going with you."

"You can't Aang."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're the Avatar and I need you to look after the Fire Nation while I'm gone!" Zuko exclaimed. "I can't just leave it with any other Fire Nation official now. You know very well of the corruption and unrest going on beneath the throne at the moment. If I leave without someone responsible in charge to take my place, then the whole Nation will suffer and in the worst case scenario, a new war **will** start."

Aang frowned at Zuko, mulling over his response carefully. Of course he spoke truth, but he wasn't about to nod and bow without reason. "Well then, at least tell me where you're going."

Zuko nodded. The least he could do was confide that much after shouldering Aang with the weight of the Fire Nation peoples and the rebuilding of a corrupted Empire.

"I'm going to find my mother."

Aang remained silent, shocked almost at the answer he received. He'd never heard about Zuko's mother, only heard stories and rumours about the Queen who committed mutiny and traitorous acts against the Fire Nation. Never had he thought to connect these with Zuko's mother; someone Zuko had never mentioned before.

"Zuko, I had no idea. I'm-"

"Don't apologise to me, Aang. I don't need it. All I need you to do is promise me you'll look after the people while I'm gone. It has to be you not only because it'll be politically accepted by all the Nations, but because I trust you and your judgement."

Aang sighed inwardly and turned so he could lean his stomach against the cold, stone railing of the balcony. He understood where Zuko came from. It had to be him, the Master of all four elements. There had to be a balance when it came to ruling any Nation, City or Town.

But he also understood that Zuko was about to face many trials, confront many things he may not be able to handle alone. Digging up the past and reviving lost memories. As much a journey of the self as a journey to find his mother and he would not let him go alone.

Persuading the said Prince of this however, was another matter...

"Alright. I promise I'll think about it. I don't like the idea of you going alone. Maybe you could bring Sokka with you at least. If you're going to travel to different Cities, then you're going to need someone who the people can deal with other than a foreign fire bender." That was enough reasoning for now.

Zuko thought about the offer and slowly smiled. He never considered going completely alone, he even considered asking his Uncle to join him, but Sokka would probably provide better company.  
"Alright. I'll talk it over with Sokka. I'm sure he'd love to get back on the road after all of this."

Aang nodded. Good, he wasn't alone anymore, but in the back of his mind he knew Zuko would still need a –higher– form of spiritual guidance for his trip. HE needed to be with Zuko too. The matter of who ruled was simple enough: he'd find a suitable replacement, maybe Mei, to take his place.  
"Mind if I ask what Cities you're travelling to?"

Zuko recited the Cities for memory, watching despairingly as Aang's mouth dropped slowly in awe. Even he knew of their infamous neutral reputations and feared them.  
Resolved, Aang sighed. "Well then, you'll need Appa won't you. I'll lend him to you if you want. He'll be much more...people friendly than a Fire Nation balloon I can imagine." Of course, Appa never went anywhere without Aang or his consent.

"That's very generous of you Aang, thank you." Zuko replied, unsuspecting of his friend's plans. He smiled and leant against the balcony railing also, letting his gaze drop back down to the pond and ducks.  
"I kind of miss being on the road. I'm not sure I'm not much suited to Palace life anyways."

"No, I never could pin you as a pamper-me Prince type." Aang laughed, punching the young Fire Lord playfully on the arm. He smiled as Zuko rubbed his arm and muttered something about gentleness. His smile turned solemn as he followed Zuko's gaze down to the mother turtle duck as it ushered a stray hatchling across the pond to a nest on the far bank.

"I'm sure you'll find her Zuko."

The Prince nodded, grateful for such a wise and loyal friend. Life had been so turbulent before he had met Aang and he understood now why that had been the case. He could only hope that this time, he would be able to manage his demons without the help of his Uncle or the Avatar.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wow, I actually updated twice within the same year?! This is crazy! Almost too good to be true! I amaze even myself! :P.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please spare a thought and review. Heck, toss me some suggestions for the future of this fiction! I'd much appreciate it.

An no, still no translation on those cities.

Also, please see my profile for future progress updates on my stories.


End file.
